Hear you me
by OuterspaceChris
Summary: [Fandomstuck] [AU Escolar] [Multipairing] El colegio era un fastidio, pero despues de todo, una fiesta en casa del fandom de Ironman cambiara muchas cosas que ninguno de ellos se daría cuenta. (Uso de nombres "humanos" y acepto sugerencias y peticiones en cuanto a parejas de fandoms) T por posible futuro Smut.


**Quiero aclarar los nombres de los Fandoms antes de comenzar para no confundir a nadie, después diré el porqué. Nathan Winchester (Supernatural) Andrew Egbert (Homestuck) Peter Smith (Doctor Who) Feliciano Jones (Hetalia) Sherlock Holmes (Es obvio que no tenía imaginación) Esto es mas o menos un AU escolar sacado en los dibujos de Kokomimi.**

* * *

El día pasaba totalmente tranquilo en el instituto, aunque claro, cierto castaño no tardaría en quejarse, era demasiado aburrido para ser verdad, nada bueno o genial que hacer, miro de reojo hacia el reloj en la pared, okay, 5 minutos mas no eran mucho, no eran prácticamente nada, esperaba al almuerzo, a comer una hamburguesa y simplemente relajarse, además el fin de semana venía después de esa "tortura" como el lo llamaba. Pero al final sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, la campana del almuerzo sonó, dejando al final una mala clase de Algebra en el olvido.

—¡Nat!— Saludo un chico de riso al chico castaño de grandes alas negras.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede?— Le miró mientas acomodaba las cosas en su mochila para llevarlas a su casillero.

—¡Toma!— Le entrego un vistoso anuncio que prefirió no leer en ese momento, seguramente sería claramente alguna otra tontería de los clubs escolares, ya tenía suficiente con ser capitán del equipo de americano —Tony organizará una fiesta y me pidió que repartiera estos— Sin embargo saco el papel de inmediato al escuchar eso, las fiestas del fandom de Iron Man siempre eran legendarias —¡Espero verte ahí! Por cierto…¿has visto a Andrew?—

—Claro que no, si hubiera visto al maldito demonio por aquí, estaría preparado— Mostro de manera leve su botella de agua bendita, vacía.

—Llevo toda la mañana buscándolo…¡no sé dónde se metió! —

—Probablemente en algo estúpido que no me interesa— Rodo los ojos —Me voy, nos vemos después Fel—

Sin más, salió del salón, pasando por su casillero a dejar sus cosas, cuando escucho unos leves golpeteos en uno de los casilleros contiguos, creyó escuchar una voz proveniente de uno, mas quizá habría sido su imaginación, si no fuera porque lo escucho de nuevo, de alguna manera llamo su atención y se acercó abriéndolo con una especie de fuerza sobrenatural.

—Tsk…— Gruño al darse cuenta de quien se encontraba ahí —Que demonio tan mas débil—

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, y no soy un demonio, idiota— El chico de cuernos salió de aquel pequeño lugar encarando al de alas.

—Fingiré que te creo, perra— Respondió pasando una mano por su cabello con fastidio, casi dándose la media vuelta.

—¡En serio no necesitaba de tu estúpida ayuda! — El troll comenzó a seguirlo hasta el comedor, al darse cuenta, en realidad no hizo nada, tenía más hambre que ganas de luchar contra el de nuevo.

—Claro— Suspiro con fastidio entrando al comedor visualizando al instante a Peter y Sherlock, camino hacia la mesa donde siempre se sentaban, lastimosamente Andrew lo siguió —Hey—

—¿Ustedes dos juntos y sin pelear?— Cuestiono Peter dándole un leve codazo a Sherlock.

—Tengo hambre, quiero algo de pay— Se levantó de su asiento a punto de ir a la tienda de la cafetería —Y metieron a un casillero al demonio— Soltó una sonrisa burlona y se alejó rápidamente.

—Andrew…¿qué paso? — Preguntó Peter con cierta preocupación en su voz.

—Tropecé con el fandom de Creepypastas…¡ni si quiera se su nombre pero no se lo tomó bien!—

—¿Quieres que hable con ella? Seguro fue un malentendido—

—No, está bien, digo, siempre he sabido que todos me odian— Sonrió de forma triste pasándose una mano por detrás de la nuca, realmente eso le dolía.

—Vamos, ¡nosotros te queremos! Somos tus amigos y…—Fue brutalmente interrumpido.

—¿Nunca has pensado al posibilidad de que Supernatural esté enamorado de ti?— Comentó Sherlock sin bajar su teléfono de funda rosa.

—¿De dónde salió eso?— Rio Peter ciertamente divertido.

—Es obvio, cualquiera lo sabe, es como el típico niño que molesta a la chica que le gusta para obtener su atención, ciertamente, es porque su IQ es muy bajo, es una pena—

—¿El? ¡Es obvio que no, me odia! ¡Es mi kismesis!— Replicó Homestuck sonrojado hasta los cuernos.

—Si basamos la situación en tu forma de amor no humano, creo que ambos tienen tensión sexual por la atracción provocada entre ambos— Sherlock soltó una leve sonrisa hacia el pequeño troll, que provoco que Peter escupiera su jugo —Y diría que algo de acción ya ha pasado entre ustedes, pero por la forma en la que miraste su trasero disimuladamente cuando se fue, diría que no—

—¡Yo no miré su trasero! Y si lo hice…¡Da igual! ¡Yo también lo odio!— —Lo dudaría, he notado varias veces como tus pupilas se dilatan al mirarlo—

—¡Claro que no! ¡no tienes pruebas!— El chico de Bufanda azul jalo levemente a un chico de lentes y suéter negro —Potter, en tu sano juicio, ¿Andrew y Nathan que son? —

—Yo...¿no son pareja?— Ladeo levemente la cabeza con una sonrisa aquel chico.

— Gracias por tu opinión— Lo soltó mientras el fandom de Harry Potter se alejaba ciertamente desconcertado.

—No sé de qué me hablas— Se levantó mirando al chico de bufanda azul de mala manera dando media vuelta, encontrándose con Nathan regresando a la mesa sin nada, ambos se miraron unos minutos —Quítate, idiota— Dijo el troll una vez reacciono, alejándose en busca de su "moirail"

El chico castaño miro tanto a Sherlock como Peter —¿Qué mierda le hice ahora? —

—Creo que será mejor hablar de eso luego— Sonrió Peter cambiando instantáneamente el tema—¿No vas a comer nada?—

—No hay pay, planeaba ir a comer a la cafetería que está al lado de la escuela, nos vemos más tarde— Sin más, simplemente se fue.

—¿Qué hay de ti? — Arqueo una ceja el doctor.

—Ya he comido, el té es a las 6— Respondió por fin bajando su teléfono.

—Me refiero al asunto—

—¿Qué asunto? —

—¿En verdad crees que Nathan está enamorado de Andrew?—

—Creo que es obvio—

—Y tú…¿ya no estas…enamorado de Nathan?— El detective simplemente guardo silencio a la pregunta, la relación que tuvo con Nathan acabo muy mal, la única razón por la que intercambiaban palabras era por los amigos en común, fuera de eso, realmente el cazador había roto su corazón, aunque nadie más que Peter lo supiera —No tienes por qué mentirme a mí— Recalco.

—No…— Miró hacia otro lado evitando el contacto visual.

—Estas mintiendo, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? El merece saberlo, al igual que tú mereces una respuesta— Sonrió Peter apoyándolo —No entiendo que pudo haber hecho el que fuera tan malo—

Sherlock sabía exactamente lo que había hecho el chico mitad ángel, más nunca se lo dijo a nadie, solo quedo entre ellos dos, realmente pensaba que por su posición, no debía decirlo, pero tal vez sería buena idea —Peleamos mucho, demasiado— Recordó con tristeza —Después de un semana, terminamos, aunque al poco tiempo volvimos, él siempre estaba ocupado haciendo cualquier tipo de cosas, menos…tomarme importancia— Trato de mantener aquel tono serio —Cuando sucedió lo de Reichenbach fall, a él ni si quiera le importo, me ignoro totalmente cuando más lo necesitaba—

—Vaya…— Peter simplemente se limitó a abrazarlo de manera fraternal.

—La soledad es todo lo que tengo, estar solo me protege— Suspiro volviendo a su teléfono.

Después de todo, todo apuntaba a que Nat estaba enamorado de Andrew, además, no necesitaba volver con él, estaba bien de esa manera, solo. El resto de las clases pasaron muy tranquilas, quizá por los pensamientos de algunos, y las ocupaciones de otros que esperaban la fiesta de Tony con ganas, pero al final, la hora de salida llego, Peter llevo a Sherlock en la tardis a su hogar, Nathan se perdió todo el día, y Feliciano con Andrew fueron juntos a la casa de este último para prepararse, realmente estaban emocionado todos, pero sería una fiesta que no olvidarían.

* * *

 **ESTA ES LA INTRODUCCIÓN Y NO ESTOY CONTENTA CON EL RESULTADO PERO MEJORARÉ 3**

 **Lamento que sea sí de corto, pero como dije, es solo la introducción. Realmentelo puse en la sección "Homestuck" por que vi que varios fics, Superstuck se encontraban almacenados ahí, si alguien desea alguna pareja de fandoms en especial, diganme en sus reviews, aunque yo me guie por Superlock y Superstuck del cual habrá mucho mas adelante, ¡nos leemos luego! (una disculpa por los nombres humanos, tuve que elegirlos sola, y bueno, fueron los mejores que se me ocurrieron)**


End file.
